


A little steam

by reaxxionrj



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Interracial Relationship, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaxxionrj/pseuds/reaxxionrj
Summary: When Peggy Carter and Dr. Jason Wilkes find themselves with the mansion all alone for a few days they decide to have a little fun after dinner. Pretty much PWP but there is a little window dressing here.





	A little steam

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by the artwork of SilvyChan https://i.imgur.com/OdnKvg0.png
> 
> I just thought Peggy and Jason made such a cool couple and am bummed we didn't get to see more of them together, especially considering Peggy is basically the first major white female character to be with a black man (in the comics.) So felt it was very fitting to her legacy. I know that I have another story that I am working on and want to get back to it but felt this was a way to get back into the swing of things. Hope you enjoy it!

It was a cool autumn night, the warm walls of the mansion kept the atmosphere insulated but without the company of others there felt like a perpetual draft inside the roomy estate. Peggy Carter was just finishing up inspecting and cleaning her pistol when she sniffed a faint waft of food. The aroma was intoxicating and suddenly it hit her body that she hadn’t eaten all day. She was a mess, oil stains on her skirt, her hair in a messy bun and her collar was crooked on her light blue blouse. 

She had involuntarily wiped her stains on her skirt; the black coloring hiding them fairly well except under direct light. But her robin blue blouse was now decorated with her own handprints from mishandling her surroundings. She sighed as she realized that she was going to have to walk into the kitchen in this state of affairs.

Nobody was in the manor except Dr. Jason Wilkes. The other members of the house were either on assignment or out of town on some brief excursion. Like Jarvis who had decided to go for a romantic getaway into the mountains. Jason had too much work to do to leave, and was working on an experiment in the lab dealing with electromagnetic waves. Peggy tried to do a quick fix up of herself in a workstation mirror, she did her best but she felt hardly presentable. Then she gazed at her face and noticed the wrinkles setting in by her lips and nose, smile wrinkles perhaps. Which she found ironic considering she felt like she scowled more often than not. 

Resigning herself to her fate she strolled into the kitchen where the scent of food hit her like a gloved punch. “It smells delicious” she breathed as she caught Jason’s attention deep into the groove of making his meal. 

“It’s almost done, you’re welcome to join me for dinner” he replied with a smile, going back to adding some spice. His back turned to Peggy and bent over she couldn’t help but notice how good his bum looked in his slacks. They lifted and cupped in just the right way and she felt a tiny smile across her face.

“What is it?” She asked as she found a seat at the table, Jason was known for his cocktails but she had never had the pleasure of eating his food before. A pleasure among many she had been thinking about lately. Their kiss inside the telephone booth had been electric, she was thunderstruck even, but it felt like her heart was tugging her in so many directions recently she didn’t know what to do. Jason was smooth, but still had this humanity about him that never made him feel too smooth and Peggy found it to be quite adorable.

“Just a quick dish, roasted squash and tomatoes with chicken marinated in sweet onions, mushrooms, with shaved almonds” answered Jason as he presented Peggy with her plate. Adorning him in praise of it’s presentation she began to eat and oh boy did it taste

“Wonderful!”

“You like it?”

“Like it, I love it, I see your chemistry skills apply to more than just the lab.”

Jason laughed as they began to eat and enjoy one another’s company. Peggy couldn’t even retain what they were talking about. Everything it felt like, they spoke about their families, their favorite breeds of dogs, even which season was the most overrated.

“Oh summer is so overrated” Peggy admitted which seemed to surprise Dr. Wilkes.  
“Summer? The beach, sunshine, longer days how can you dislike that?”

“You didn’t ask which I disliked you asked which I felt was overrated. Autumn is so much better, not too hot, not too cold, you can wear sensational outfits and pair it with a coat or jacket. It’s that time of the year when you can spend time with someone to get a bit warmer.”

It didn’t take much for Jason to catch the hint, it helped he was actively looking for any opportunity. And their plates were clean, standing up he spoke in a low melodic voice. “We can clean this up later.”

“Agreed” cooed Peggy as she stood up as well and moved forward wrapping her arm around the neck of Jason and planting a warm kiss on his lips. The two kissed deeper as they embraced more and more. Breaking the kiss Jason noticed that some of Peggy’s oil stains had gotten onto his pants.

“Well looks like we’re leaving a lot of evidence here” he chuckled. Carter returned with a sly grin as she gave him a quick peck.

“Perhaps we should clean up...together” she suggested as she took his hand and led him upstairs towards the bathroom. 

The two of them got their clothes off lighting fast, Jason unbuttoned her blouse as she undid his slacks. Her black bra with little pink lace showing through, Jason couldn’t help but stare at her magnificent cleavage. And as she helped him take off his shirt she was rewarded with his well sculpted body. They two smiled and went for another deep kiss as they completely stripped down to only their underwear.

They stared at one another for a moment, taking in the views. Jason was a fine specimen and the bulge in his briefs suggested he was well equipped along with it all. Peggy’s body was delectable, tight with just a little give in the right areas. She unclasped her bra and let it fall revealing the best breasts Jason had ever seen.

Jason wasted no more time unveiling his member, dropping his briefs to the tiled floor of the bathroom. Peggy let out a small gasp it was HUGE, not just well sized, but absolutely huge. It had to be over nine inches and there was no way it was fully hard yet.

Without even thinking she immediately got onto her knees, it felt fitting for something on this...magnitude and slowly opened her mouth to dot his member with soft kisses, the feel of it vibrating and tightening sending jolts through her body as she continued to adorn him with little pleasures. 

With Jason let out a soft moan she knew she had him but she of course wanted more than just a little moan. With that she slid his member into her mouth taking it in and letting her tongue run up and down the shaft. That got a big grunt and gasp from Dr. Wilkes and an equally big smile out of Peggy who after a little more play pulled the cock out and stood up with a grin, turning on the shower.

“Dr. Wilkes, perhaps we should finish this in the shower. It’ll be easier to clean up in there” she said with a little blush coming onto her face. 

“That sounds like a good idea” breathed Jason as they stepped into the shower, the hot water already creating a gentle steam cloud as they began to passionately kiss. Their tongues swirling together in total uncontrollable ecstasy. 

The water ran over their skin as Peggy felt the chiseled face and body of Wilkes her stroking as a counter beat to the soft kneading of Jason on her breasts and the playfully forceful cupping of her face. 

Peggy needed more, all these weeks they had been glancing at one another, he would get close and she would try to find a reason to leave the room, but now it was just them. And after keeping their distance they were now linked together in this shower exploring one another’s body. Still, she needed something more and took his penis and guided it in between her legs right into her waiting lips. 

Letting out a loud moan Jason knew what to do and begin to pump into her, with a nice rhythm it felt almost like a dance, just enough force but enough care to not evaporate the tenderness of the moment. Gripping her breast she couldn’t help but lift her leg to help his angle as he pushed deeper and deeper. Peggy couldn’t believe how wonderful it felt.

“Faster, faster” she groaned as Jason picked up the pace rocking her back and forth as he grabbed her waist to really pump into her, faster and deeper his shaft expanding inside of her and ribbing her with his manhood. With another wet kiss he increased his speed once again, but it wasn’t a jackhammer it was a patterned stroke. Like an expert rower, except this was far more exhilarating than any rowing she had taken part in.

Jason for his part began to nibble on her ear only heightening her pleasure as the little tugs on her lobes felt like enough to push her over alone. She returned the favor by digging her nails into his back. Not enough to hurt but that line between pain and pleasure could sometimes be so slight. 

“P-peggy” was all Jason could muster as she felt him expand more and more inside her. She knew he could not get her pregnant not with the world so constantly in danger, she wanted to feel his warmth inside her but she knew the risk was too much. Still she wanted to show her devotion to him in this moment, her gratitude. 

“Pull it out darling” she moaned between breaths. Jason obeyed and Peggy got on her knees and with a few rough jerks of his cock he exploded all over her. His seed spraying her face, hair and tits, licking the rest of she spread the cum over her body almost like it was soap as she allowed the water to rinse it off her breasts and pool into the drain of the shower. Jason and Peggy stood there exhausted as they let the water wash away the dirt of the day.

“Jarvis won’t be back for another two days.”

“I can think of a few things we can do before he returns Dr. Wilkes.”

With a smile the two embraced as Jason moved to begin kissing Carter’s neck and suckling on her full breasts. Yes, there would be plenty of time to try a few more things...


End file.
